A Different Point of View
by Planet Mads
Summary: Kai muses on a certain teammate. KaiRei.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Different Point of View.

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade it would consist of lots of Rei and Kai making out. Which it doesn't therefore I do not own it.

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: A Short drabble that I felt like writing.

            He knew it was wrong. Of course it was wrong, you shouldn't watch you're team-mate constantly but he did. He couldn't help it. He was surprised that most people could just look at him as a professional 'blader. But in a way he was glad, it meant that no one else looked at him. He knew he was being selfish, wanting the beauty all to himself, but could you blame him? He was-

"Kai?"

The bluenette's head snapped upwards at the call of his name. Fiery maroon eyes fixing the boy standing before him with a cold glare. Ignoring the pounding of his heart he rose an eyebrow, seemingly uninterested.

"What Rei?"

Rei Kon squirmed, fingers clasping onto the end of his ponytail as he looked at his team-captain. Who continued to stare at him. His eyes not really seeing the boy put sorting through his memories of said raven haired beauty.

            The way he smiled, how the corner of his lips twitched upwards slightly when he was grinning. His grin was what was real. The full blown smiles around Tyson and the others seemed so much faker than his grins. His grins always reached his eyes. His beautiful golden eyes that could outshine the stars, the moon, everything.

The way he talked, his soft rosy lips moving sensually with his fangs peeking over his lower lip. The way he walked, his gait so elegant and graceful that it even surprised Kai. But then again Rei always surprised Kai. He was calm; understanding the need for peace and quiet and yet again he was ready to explode. Like a rocket just lit, you never knew when it was going to go off. Soaring into the skies and covering it with rainbow coloured stars. Rei did that; he filled Kai's world with stars. Not that he knew of course.

"Kai?"

"Yes?

"You going to come out with us?"

The boy looked behind Rei to see Tyson, Max and Kenny standing in the doorway. Happy smiles plastered across their faces.

"No."

The hopeful smile on Rei's face dimmed slightly. Kai ignored the slight twinge in his stomach at that and continued to glare at the boy. Who turned to leave, following the other three out the door. He paused, one hand resting against the doorframe, to look back over his shoulder.

"Perhaps another time then?" Rei asked, his eyes glittering with some hidden emotion that Kai couldn't quite work out. Which annoyed him, he wanted to work out everything he could about Rei. Sighing, he inclined his head slightly. Rei practically jumped for joy, a grin spreading across his face. A grin. The pit of Kai's stomach warmed slightly. The bluenette watched as Rei grinned again. Once more for some unknown reason that Kai didn't understand before spinning on his heel and leaving the room. Kai picked his book up, opened it up and began reading it.

_Another time Rei, another time._

Fini!

Ah, review if you wish for more.


	2. Velvet Darkness

Title: A Different Point of View.

Chapter Title: Velvet Darkness.

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade it would consist of lots of Rei and Kai making out. Which it doesn't therefore I do not own it.

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: A Voila, the second part of my 'was going to be a short drabble but now isn't' story or Arch. More will be coming if you like this as well.

Night. A time of day that Kai had learnt to like. The shadows that he lingered in by day surrounded him completely. The darkness washing over him pleasantly. But that was only one of the reasons he liked night-time. Because at this time of day most sane people were fast asleep. Which always left Kai like he was now. Perched on a chair just beneath the window, eyes fixed on the bed across from him where Rei slept. The teenage boy lay curled up beneath the pristine white sheets and Kai sat there watching him.

Observe was the best way to describe the look the bluenette was giving his team-mate. Observe and analyse. Rei only ever wore his hair up in a ponytail to bed and it had come loose this night. Leaving the ebony black hair to spill over his pillow in an inky pool. Most of his body was pulled into a ball; much like a cat would, beneath the covers. His fists clutched loosely onto the edge of the bed sheet, holding it up against his chest. His face was a mask of serenity. His features didn't hold any of the forced smiles or worry lines like it did in the day. His soft rosy lips were parted and a quiet purr was rolling past them. His luscious dark eyelashes stood out against his skin, hiding his rich amber eyes from the world. His features were all highlighted by the moonlight that shone through the open window. Casting the boy with a silver glow that seemed so unnatural for a mere human but natural for him. All in all he looked like a god. A god of the night, made out of pure silver, shining against the velvet sky.

But like any god he had a purpose. Kai at first thought he was just the god of night but it then, after nights of watching him, struck him; Rei was something so much more than that. Kai liked the night but it never soothed him like Rei did. Rei was the peace in the raging storm and he calmed Kai's inner turmoil with a single glance. But it was these times that Kai liked, when Rei's natural peace and calm seemed to radiate off him. Kai could practically see the waves of tranquillity washing over him. Kai never showed his emotions but it didn't mean that they weren't there. Kept under lock and key just beneath the surface. It was worse for him than other people, to feel anger but never express it. To never allow yourself to smile or laugh. He used to take it out on the people around him, yelling at Tyson, telling him and the rest of the team off. But then he began to grow attached to them and it didn't work any more. And he suddenly found himself without a release which was when he discovered Rei.

It was the boy's ability to be calm in any situation that Kai wanted. That he got off the boy, though he never knew. Stealing the boy's peace and tranquillity in the darkness calming his own tormented soul. One day he might ask for Rei's harmony rather than steal small pieces of it in the night.

_One Day._

Ah, perhaps you see the purple button it the corner? You do? Then be a dear and press it for me. You know you want to.


	3. Senerading Sun

Title: A Different Point of View.

Chapter Title: Serenading Sun.

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade it would consist of lots of Rei and Kai making out. Which it doesn't therefore I do not own it.

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: The third instalment of this odd Arch thing. Well it has to be odd coming from me doesn't it? Anyway I'm sorry for the wait; I was dragged off on holiday where there was no computer! Bleh, but I'm back and I'm going to shut up now and give you the story.

He glows in the sun as well. Kai noted this discovery as he sat watching Rei from his place up in the tree. The sun made Rei glow in a different way. In the moonlight he looked almost earthly as if he was some god that should be worshiped. Now he looked normal, or as normal as a beauty such as Rei Kon could. He seemed to glow with life. With happiness, with joy. At this moment in time he was propped up against the cabin wall. Keeping one eye on Max, Tyson and Kenny fool around while reading his book. He came across a confusing bit in the book. Kai could tell by the way his brow furrowed and he seemed to bury his nose into the centre of the volume. Long deft fingers turned the page, tanned skin cackling with energy. An energy that was invisible yet great. It circled the Chinese lad overshadowing most of his peers without meaning to. Not Kai of course but then again no one ever did. Rei, however, was powerful without knowing it which drew Kai to him even more. Rei drummed his fingers against the back of his book, apparently the story was nerve-racking. His fangs were gleaming in the light, poking over his pink lips which were twisted slightly in nervousness. He was obviously enjoying his book. His eyes, a rich amber colour were something that Kai worshipped. They were so enticing; you could get trapped in them forever. Locked down in the sheer beauty that was Rei. Yes, Rei was beautiful in fact he was the most gorgeous creature on the earth.

Rei seemed to realise that he was being watched as he looked up and glanced around. Kai tore his gaze away from him, determined not to be caught. But apparently Rei knew already as moments later the boy was sitting across from him.

"Hey." The greeting was quiet yet happy. Not happy as in 'Tyson happy' but joyful. It sent shivers up Kai's spine.

"You having fun up here?" Rei asked, treating Kai with a half-smile. A slight twitch of the corner of his lips in a rather bashful manner. It always made Kai want to melt on the spot. But he didn't. Sitting down he waited expectantly for an answer. Which Kai found himself giving.

"Escaping."

Rei nodded, knowing just who and what he was escaping. Tyson, Max and Kenny and the normal everyday emotions that tried to claim him.

"Would you like to come round town with me?"

Kai rose an eyebrow; he knew what Rei was saying. 'You can be normal, you can appreciate the small things, you can learn to like them. I'll show you. You'll enjoy yourself.' The odd thing was, was that Kai found himself realising that Rei was right. He knew that a few hours spent with Rei around town would be cherishable hours. Hours, in which he could learn new things, things about the odd emotional world he had cut himself off from.

The bluenette found himself torn. His everlasting desire to leave the world of emotions and pain tugging at him. But another part of him, obviously infected with Rei's boyish charms, wanted to learn more. To experience it with the delightful young man sitting beside him.

Rei always did that. Made him long for the things that he had never wanted until now. The feeling that Rei seemed to be dominating his thoughts and actions sprung up and Kai didn't like it. He needed to be control, to be on top. Rei would only hinder that. He was from a different world entirely. Perhaps Rei was meant to be king of his world but Kai wouldn't be. Because he couldn't understand Rei's world. He had to be the ruler of his own world. Which was why he shrugged and ignored the boy till he left.

_I'll learn and maybe one day I'll come to stand by your side and help you rule your world._

_Maybe . . ._

You like? Ah review and tell me. And if you don't review anyway. Cos I too have to learn and I can't do so if people don't point out my mistakes.


	4. Dim Lights

Title: A Different Point of View.

Chapter Title: Dim Lights.

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade it would consist of lots of Rei and Kai making out. Which it doesn't therefore I do not own Beyblade.

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: Lei-Chan Kon is back. (Though now known as Lei-chi Kon) Dances round the room like a madwoman I demand that you go and read her story! She's one of the greatest writers of Kai/Rei! All hail her! Drops on the ground and begins to worship Lei-Chan.

Um . . . right so continue.

He looked weak. Which was wrong in itself. Rei never displayed any signs of weakness at all. It looked so wrong to see him lying there, broken. Kai continued to stare at the boy lying on the hospital bed. The rest of his team-mates were long gone, sent home to sob themselves to sleep in their pillows. Kai had told them he would keep a watch over Rei.

He would have done so anyway.

Rei's skin was as pale as the sheets surrounding him, his lips were tinged a light blue. Even his luscious ebony hair seemed dead, avoid of life. The harsh hospital lights made him look worse than he was. Kai winced; Rei shouldn't be here. The only good thing at this moment in time was that the people that had done this were in worse conditions. He had seen Rei in action, the boy was a good fighter and the ones that weren't hurt Kai had taken care of personally. No one hurt his Rei. Not that Rei belonged to him, though he wished the boy did. He would only ever say Rei belonged to him in the recesses of his minds. But that was a frivolous dream that had been, and always would be, nothing more than a longing that could never be quenched.

Rei was Kai's beacon. It had taken him a while to realise how much he depended on the boy without letting anyone else see. He expected Rei to be by his side, ready to help him discipline Tyson. Or encourage the other three to do something when his threats weren't enough. Rei was good at persuading people, it was rather hard to refuse his puppy dog eye treatment. Kai wanted Rei there at his battles, standing there silently with a knowing look on his face. Wordlessly informing the bluenette that he believed he could do it. And he always did. Rei had to be there when he came close to giving up, to letting his grandfather take control, to giving in to the darkness of his past. He _needed_ Rei.

A hesitant hand reached out to brush a stray lock form the boy's forehead, tucking it behind a slightly pointed ear. Staring at the sleeping boy he sighed. Rei had to wake up, aside from needing him in their next Beyblade match Kai wanted the black haired beauty back at his side. Where he belonged.

"Why did you go and get yourself hurt?" He asked gruffly, trying not to let his emotions show.

"B . . Because they were . . . going to hurt the o . . others." The quiet mumbled reached Kai's ears and he looked down sharply, mahogany eyes wide with surprise. Rei's eyes were half lidded, held down by pain and exhaustion. But Kai realised they were still bright; even if his physical form was battered his spirit was still intact. And very much so. Kai could see the bright golden colour of the boy's eyes below his eyelashes. Kai growled in the back of his throat, longing to say someone else could have done it but knowing that if he did Rei would prove him wrong. He wanted to say he was there and he could have helped but he had been on another walk. He had arrived too late to prevent Rei from ending up in Hospital. His mind relayed these facts to him but his heart decided to ignore them.

"You should have-"

"Should . . . have what?" Rei's voice was weak, slightly hoarse but no less angelic. An endearing smile curling at his cut lips, black bangs falling into his eyes as he turned to look at Kai. Who froze for a moment, stunned at how gorgeous he was even though he was lying in a hospital bed. How a person could still look so stunning when they had nearly been killed was beyond him.

When Kai managed to get over his shock he couldn't find any words to answer the boy's question. Well he could but he had hated being proved wrong so he kept quiet. Instead he settled for leaning over and gently running a hand through Rei's hair. The boy's amber eyes widened slightly before he relaxed. Closing his eyes a soft purr left his lips as Kai continued to fiddle with his hair. Slowly the Chinese boy fell asleep, content to have Kai by his side. Safe in the knowledge that he would protect him if something happened. The bluenette in question stared at the fragile boy before a sad smile curled at the corner of his lips.

_I should have been there._

_I should have protected you._

_And from now on I will do._

_Till the end of time.___

To Be Continued . . .

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Delighted as I am to have Lei-Chan back I'm in a bit of a struggle.

Does anyone know where I can get quotes for Episodes 41-51 of Beyblade Series One? I need it for a new story I'm planning. If any of you do I would be most appreciative of the info thanks.

By the way err . . . **me** I know the chapters are kinda short but originally this was meant to be a short one-shot drabble. The chapters are short because well that's the style I wrote the first chapter in and so I continued writing like that. Sorry but that's the way it's turned out.


	5. Mysterious Shadows

Title: A Different Point of View.

Chapter Title: Mysterious Shadows.

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade it would consist of lots of Rei and Kai making out. Which it doesn't therefore I do not own it.

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: Hello. I'm back. As you can tell. I'm sorry about the long update but I couldn't quite get this chapter right. I'm still not that pleased with it but I felt you guys (If any of you are still reviewing this) deserved and update. So here it is, the final chapter of A Different Point of Veiw.

Some things are hard to understand. Rei's one of those things. Kai knew so much about Rei yet he could surprise him anyway. Kai stared at the boy who just smiled at him again. It was beginning to irate Kai; the fact that he couldn't work out what was going on inside Rei's head. He shifted uncomfortably a little, though not much. Sitting on a brunch with a Neko-Jin staring at your for an hour and a half tends to make you a tad uneasy.

"Do you like mysteries?"

Kai's eyebrow rose, the only movement the bluenette had made in the past fifteen minutes. It was an odd question but somehow it didn't surprise him. A lot anyway. Everyone had their own way of going about something. Kai demanded people to answer him, if they didn't he would make them. Rei was different. The Chinese lad had numerous ways of getting things out of people without them realising. The boy could be very charming when he wanted to be.

Kai didn't know where Rei was going with this and he wasn't quite sure if wanted to go along with it. His self-control was wavering recently. Couldn't let that happen. If he answered Rei . . .

"What kind of mysteries do you like?" Rei's tone was innocent and his eyes, a delicious shade of gold, were fixed onto the bluenette. Who didn't answer.

"Do you like the kind where you have to gather the facts and put them together?"

Kai's nose wrinkled slightly, a small indication that, no he didn't like that type of mystery. He preferred to peel back the layers of someone's mind, work out why they ticked and what they got out of life. Tyson liked excitement; he enjoyed winning and spending ludicrous amounts of time playing games with Max and Kenny. He seemed to think that you did everything in your own time. Which was why he was always late. Kai could work out the others, he knew why Max and Kenny acted the way they did. He had figured the White Tigers out, the All Stars, everyone. Except Rei.

"I like mysteries as well."

Kai frowned slightly, to anyone else it would sound as if the boy was having a one sided conversation. Kai knew better, Rei was reading his body language and working out what was going on inside Kai's head. As if he could read the bluenette's mind. Kai didn't like that one bit. Especially seeing as he hadn't been able to work out what made Rei tick.

"You know what my favourite mystery is?"

Kai rolled his eyes, though something inside him stirred when he saw the excitement in Rei's eyes. That something began to grow larger when he noticed a slightly nervous smile spreading across Rei's rosy lips. Giving the Neko-Jin an incredibly vulnerable and gorgeous look.

"You." And with that statement Rei leaned in and pressed his lips against Kai's. It was a short kiss, sweet, innocent and over way too soon. A slight brushing of lips against lips that sent shivers up and down Kai's spine and made his head spin. Pulling back Rei flashed the boy a smile before jumping down from the wall and walking away.

Kai sat there for a few minutes, one hand touching his lips. With an annoyed growl Kai realized that Rei had worked out that he liked him. The growl faded when it struck him that the boy had responded to that knowledge and in a _very_ nice way.

Kai jumped down from the wall and began his march back over to the Dojo where he was going to have to force Tyson to train. Stopping a few metres away a smile curved at the corner of his lips. A proper smile, not a sad one or a smirk. But a genuine smile that showed that something had changed inside the boy. Something wonderful. And that something had to do with the warmth in the pit of his stomach and the young man now laughing with his friends. Kai frowned slightly and began to walk towards his lazy team-mates.

He cared about Rei.

Who liked him in return.

Perhaps there was a chance of them getting together.

Maybe One Day they would.

_That One Day . . ._

_Was Today. _

Fini!

It's not a complete get together but I couldn't do it. I don't think it would have worked with this story. But come on they kissed! Hope you liked this story. Hope to see you soon. Ta!


End file.
